The Moon Stone
by 4eva Twilight
Summary: Here is a story about vampires...a weak vampire asking a young girl to help save his life but will she listen?   i hope you enjoy it and please send a good review!


**The Moon Stone**

As Emily drove me through the drive way to my new home, I wished my mom was with me, but I knew she was always watching me from heaven, I could always feel her presence within me.

My name is Cheryl Lockwood, I am nineteen years old. My mother passed away when I was nine and my father is in jail. My mom always spoilt me because I was her only child. I have to live alone now; my dad is not with me but I still have Emily who comes every week to check up on me.

The house I lived in was Victorian and was built 100years ago; it was a four bedroom, detached with a double garage and an attic. Near the house was an empty field, where no-one went, I don't even think it belonged to anyone because it hasn't been looked after properly. The soil was all muddy because it had just rained.

As I entered through the door I saw my new home from the inside for the very first time. I tried to imagine the place once I had turned the heating on and unpacked. I knew it was going to be nice. I dropped my bag onto the floor then Emily helped me take my luggage out of the car and into the first sleeping room I saw. I made that room my bedroom. I wasn't very jolly or in an exited mood because I missed my mom and would be alone. I put the kettle on for Emily and myself before she went. She told me to call her if there are any problems and that she would come once a week to check on me. After she went I made myself some pot noodle, unpacked some of my things then went to bed. After a few nights living there I had unpacked most of my things and had been shopping with Emily when she came.

Sometimes before when I was alone in the house, I had the feeling that there was an intruder upstairs. This time I was certain of it when I went upstairs with my dim torch to turn the electricity back on for the second time when the power went out. As I opened the door to the attic I saw a strange unfamiliar figure wrapped around a black cloak in a crouched position glaring out at the old dirty window into the full glowing moon. I stood there starring at the small and weak being. At first feeling scared at the unknown, but then pitiful at the same time. I didn't know what to do so I quickly turned around and before I closed the door a soft and gentle but vulnerable mans voice said "Please don't go."

I froze outside the half open door with my hands on the door handle. As I stepped in side the room, the voice said "Thank you".

I turned the light on and put my torch on to the wooden floor. The light was dim. I slowly walked towards the strange figure as I saw his face illuminated by the rays of the moon light. His skin was rough and wrinkled, his eyes shinning black, his thin dry lips and his fragile small shaky body sitting on an old chair. He smiled innocently at me, I felt less scared, "please sit", he said gently as he looked at the dusty chair at the old end of the cold room.

I slowly went to it and bought it towards him, but sat not too close as I was still not quite sure of him.

"What's your name?" he asked politely,

"Cheryl, Cheryl Lockwood" I replied,

"I'm Damon, just Damon" he said,

"What are you doing in my house?" I said anxiously,

"I have been in your house for 100years, since this place was built ",

My eyes opened wide, shocked from what I had just heard,

"Yes, I am not like your kind", he said, his voice was less broken the more he spoke.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a confused voice.

"I'm a vampire you see, please do not be scared", he quickly looked at me hoping I don't leave.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked,

"I told you, I have been here since this place has been built".

"Yes, but why?" I asked immediately.

"Are you really sure you want to know?" he said surprised, thinking I would just tell him to leave without telling me because he thought I wouldn't believe him.

"Yes, now tell me, I want to know" I said angrily

"We vampires all have something that helps us keep our powers, without this specific thing we are powerless. Mine is a 'Moon Stone' and is one of the ten most powerful in the world. When I have that I can do anything, read minds, fight, run very fast, fly etc. But when I was younger about nine years old my father died protecting me. A gang of bad vampires didn't like me having one of the most powerful stones, because they wanted it to get revenge on others and take over the vampires ie, kill most off. My father knew I would be weak without it and they spend there lives trying to take it off me, so he threw it in to a river so they could not find it and he told me that he was sorry but if I stay looking at the moon at night I will survive, but out of anger they killed my father for doing so. But this river dried up after 100years and is buried deep under the mud outside near this house."

I listened to him in amazement because I never believed such things were real.

"The 'Moon Stone' is near I can feel its presence somewhere within me, that's why I stay here so know one finds me. Looking at the moon helps me feel a little better because it shares the same light as the stone does."

"Why do you not go and get it then?" I said eagerly.

He smiled a little then said "I am too week to go and dig it up, that's why, I need help" he said.

"Well you must be freezing and feeling hungry up here", I said as I shivered.

"Yes, I am a bit hungry and cold", he replied,

"Come downstairs, I will make you something to eat", I said enthusiastically.

"No, I feel safer under the moon light", he said slowly.

There was an old fireplace in the room, I lit it and went downstairs. I made some tea and a bowl of hot soup for him. I put them on to a tray and took it upstairs. Half an hour had passed so the room was warm and cosy. There was an old three seater red sofa with a sheet over it. I moved it towards the fire and put the tray on the chair. He slowly sat on the end of the sofa as I sat on the opposite end. His hand quivered as he reached out for the soup and so I held it for him. He asked me who that lady was who comes every week, I told him that it's my carer and then I told him about my parents. I really liked Damon and we had opened up to each other. It was 1.00am and I was very tired after all this. I told him to get some sleep but he told me that vampires don't sleep, so I gave him another blanket and took the tray down.

After tossing and turning most of the night I couldn't believe a vampire had been in my attic all this time. But after thinking for a long time I decided that I would help him find the 'Moon Stone'. It couldn't be that far if he could feel its presence. So I will tell him tomorrow.

It was 10.00am when I woke up; I had a shower, got changed and called Damon down for breakfast. I made an omelette for him with a glass of milk. I told him I would help him find the 'Moon Stone' for him. He was extremely delighted when he heard and told me the sooner the better and Emily has already been this week so she won't come within the next few days. So we planned we would go at night so no-one saw us.

Night then soon came so I put my hat, scarf, gloves; coat and boots on and then also wrapped Damon up. I got a shovel and put new batteries in my torch and we both headed out of the door. I left the heating on because I knew that we would be cold when we came back. I put my arm around him so he doesn't fall. It was windy but a clear sky and the moon and stars shone on us. He told me he could feel it near to the abandoned field near the house. The field was of a medium size and its hedges grown over with nettles and Holly on the sides. We walked slowly around the field so he could tell me where he felt the 'Moon Stone' under him. We walked for about 35minutes talking and the wind slowed down but because we had been walking for a while we had warmed up. As we came towards the centre of the field he let out a gasp then a smile, "It's down here", he said happily.

I could already tell he was gaining strength; I made an X mark with my shovel of where he felt it was and I started digging, and he stood and waited. He kept offering to help me but I refused and told him to save his energy. I dug down 3 ft and I was starting to sweat, he felt bad but I put on a brave face so he didn't. I got down 5-6 ft and I saw something glowing. It looked dim because it was covered in dry mud. I held it in my hand for a minute admiring its beauty and wiped away the mud. He was right; it shared the same light as the moon. He gave me a hand and helped me out of the hole. I put it in to his palms and he took a deep breath, his feet lifted off the ground. The 'Moon Stone' in both his hands close to his chest. His cloak spun off him as he twirled around in the air, spreading his arms. His face was glowing brightly; his skin looked much younger and full of colour. His lips were soft, pink and plump, his cheeks rosy pink, and his dark hair blowing around by the wind as it came; his black shining eyes still the same but now with so much more happiness in them. Now that he was standing straight properly for the first time I guess he was 5ft 8inches, he looked so much fuller and happier. He picked me up and spun me into the air and thanked me again and again. It was scary. I felt like I was flying. He finally put me down and I was so happy for him. I then started filling the hole back in, but he stopped me and did it himself within 10seconds. He was super quick. We then headed back into a warm home. I made tea for both of us and we sat watching telly for a while. He then switched off the telly and looked at me. He sat close to me gave me a hug and said "you helped me so much, so I will protect you from now on and you won't ever be lonely".

Creative writing by Aliya Ali


End file.
